1. Field
Embodiments of the present invention relate to an energy storage system.
2. Description of Related Art
An energy storage system may be linked with a renewable energy system, such as a solar cell, and may be configured to store power when electric power demand is low and to use the stored power at a time when electric power demand is high. For example, the energy storage system may be an energy storage device including a quantity of secondary batteries used in electronic devices, such as cellular phones or notebook computers.
The secondary batteries may be received in a plurality of trays, which may be received in a plurality of racks, which may then be received in a container box.
An issue with energy storage systems is that they are susceptible to damage caused by vibrations due to, for example, earthquakes or external impacts. For example, vibrations can cause breaks in electrical connections between the trays and the rack.